In Time You'll Die
by Puritimen
Summary: Konoha is desolate. The villagers dead and the city in shambles, only one girl is alive to stand against the man who caused it all... the man who killed them all. SasuSaku. Sakura's POV


**Puritimen:** Heyah! This is my second angsty fic, and if I may say so myself, I think it's a lot better than the first one (Her confession) . I'm sorry I keep writing angsty ones! I just get the most inspiration for sad stories... I'm actually an unusually happy person! ...I just think I'm better at sad stories. And Sakura is strong as hell! That's why she's the last one standing, buuut... I don't want to give too much away. Read on!

Pairing: SasuSaku

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto; it's Masashi Kishimoto's, so back off! XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasped in pain as I heard the bone in my arm snap, clutching my hand desperately to stem the thick stream of blood. My eyes slid slightly in and out of focus, but I held on, because right then a snake grabbed my ankle.

I growled and tried to step on it with my free foot, but another snake soon bound that one as well. I yelled in frustration, tears pouring out of my jade eyes in hopelessness.

In an attempt to break free, I twisted in a mad circle, trying to entangle the creatures binding me to the earth. They just hissed and pulled at the ground, immobilizing my movement.

More tears broke through my normally stoic demeanor.

"It's useless," a cold voice whispered condescendingly behind me. I spun around and saw a horrid white face with long black hair, a snake curling around the man's arm.

"Orochimaru," I spat, my sadness temporarily replaced by anger.

"Now-now, Sakura," Orochimaru chuckled, smiling at me darkly. "I don't think you're in a position to be saying such vicious things."

The tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at the remains of Konoha; the villagers lying on the floor and bleeding. All dead. Because of Orochimaru.

I choked back a sob as the rain fell relentlessly on my sodden head. I refused to let my eyes linger on the ones dead, the ones dead that I knew and loved.

Orochimaru moved in front of me and I stood helplessly as he put a long, gnarled finger under my chin and made me look into his sadistic eyes. I gritted me teeth, but refrained from struggling, as my feet were still tied down.

A couple more snakes slithered up my body and bound it during my thoughtful state, and I shivered from Orochimaru's touch.

"Will you live, Sakura, as my servant forever, or be killed, just like your little boyfriend?"

"Shut up!" I screamed, biting down on his hand as hard as I could. As he flinched away, I couldn't stop myself from looking at Sasuke, blood trickling slowly out of his mouth, his stern features set in peaceful death, and even Naruto, who's blonde hair was in disarray and his forehead protector lying beside him, a deep gash penetrating the metal.

"You'll regret that," Orochimaru hissed, and the snakes pulling my arms and legs together tightened and I let out a scream, the pain leaving me completely immobile. I struggled and tried to scream again, but a snake wrapped itself around my mouth. I gagged on the earthy, reptilian stench. I started to cry out, new tears flowing down my cheeks.

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save them, and now I was going to die.

My arm and broken foot stung worse than ever, but I bit back the yelp as the rain reopened some of my more painful injuries.

Orochimaru's smirk had returned, and as he opened his mouth to ask the dreaded question, I knew all hope was lost.

"Last chance, Sakura-_chan_. Will you join me?" he asked mockingly. I shook my head from side to side.

"Wrong answer," he said, grinning maliciously. The snake in his hand turned into a dagger. He drew back his arm and I barely saw the dagger pierce my chest. My shirt was bleeding crimson, and my vision began to desert me.

I coughed up blood as I uttered my last words.

"Sasuke…"

Then I collapsed on the dirt, dooming all of Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Puritimen:** I'm so sorry! It just had to end that way. Anways, please rate and review! And for those of you who are looking forward to reading my other stories... \

What I'm working on:_ I'm going to start a big SasuSaku kinda-school fic where Sakura hates Sasuke to start out with and the 9 rookies all have a special power... but you'll have to see that for yourself! ;P_

P.S. I have a really weird habit of typing 'me' instead of 'my'. (and the keys aren't even really close together!) No, I'm not English, it's just a weird mistake I always make... please point it out when you see it!

Please rate and review. Thanks so much!


End file.
